Various male-female electrical connector constructions have been devised in an attempt to provide both high pressure contact pressure between the male and female terminals and low insertion force. For the most part, such connectors have failed to provide both features simultaneously. The present invention provides for excellent, high pressure electrical contact while providing resilient terminals for low pressure insertion force.
The following prior art patents disclose various features which may be considered material in considering the patentability of the claimed invention. Terminals disclosing retaining dimples or elongated flutes are disclosed in Berg U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,265 and Varrim U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,376. Female contacts have inwardly extending contact bights are found in the following patents: Wilm U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,320; Ostapovitch U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,369; and Paoli U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,293. Retaining lances to hold a box terminal within a housing are disclosed in Pemberton U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,891 and Bennett et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,495. A female terminal having a stop shoulder to prevent overinsertion of a contact is disclosed in Mathe U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,518.